Entscheidung
by Mone-chan
Summary: Mal ein sehr ungwöhnliches Pairing! Nakago x Suboshi


Und wieder einmal eine FF. Dieses Mal über FY. Leider gehören mir die Charaktere  
von Fushigi Yugi nicht, und verdienen tu ich auch nichts daran. *schnief* *heul*  
Könnte es nämlich gut gebrauchen. *gg* ^^  
  
Autor: Mone-chan  
Mail: Mone_chan@gmx.de  
  
Pairing: Mal ein ganz außergewöhnliches Pairing! (Nakago & Suboshi) Ich wusste  
selbst nicht genau, wie ich dieses Pairing beschreiben sollte, aber wie man  
sieht, ist doch eine FF über dieses ungleiche Paar entstanden und ich hoffe,  
euch gefällt diese FF.  
Auch wenn es am Anfang hauptsächlich um die Twins geht, ... dies ändert sich  
dann aber!  
  
Warning: shonen-ai (wer dies nicht mag, sollte nicht weiterlesen!!!)  
  
So, dann nun noch schnell ein Paar Grüße:  
  
Vorallem an die Dija, denn ohne sie, wäre diese FF nicht entstanden, die Cu123  
(hat diese FF Probegelesen und auch ein paar verbesserungen daran durchgenommen  
- Danke nochmal!!!), die Natsu, mein Nosai-schätzchen (nicht traurig sein, dass  
diese FF mehr über Nakago & Subi geht - die nächst widme ich dir *gg*  
*knuddelz*), Naddl und zu guter letzt meine lieben RPG-Kollegen! *gg* *euch alle  
ganz lieb hab* *knuddelz*  
  
...jetzt aber!!! Viel Spass beim Lesen!!!  
  
Mone  
  
  
Entscheidung  
  
  
"Warum willst du meinen Bruder für dich beanspruchen? Das lasse ich nicht zu!  
Für dich ist er doch nur Mittel zum Zweck ..." schrie Amiboshi den blonden  
Seiryuu-Seishi an und fügte gedanklich noch ein trauriges "und er lässt sich  
auch noch ausnützen!" hinzu.  
Nakago musste nur Grinsen und meinte wie immer mit seiner kühlen Art:  
"Warum? Im Gegensatz zu dir, hat er die Seiryuu nicht verraten und bleibt ihnen  
treu."  
Mit diesem Satz wurde ein ziemlich verachtender Blick auf Amiboshi geworfen,  
jedoch weiterhin triumphirend gegrinst.   
Er war sich seiner Sache sicher: Amiboshi hatte nicht die geringste Chance gegen  
ihn anzukommen!  
Von irgendwoher hallte ein:  
"Hey! Was macht ihr denn hier?!? Hab euch schon gesucht!"   
Suboshi kam von Weitem angerannt und wurde erst kurz vor ihnen immer langsamer,  
bis er schließlich bei ihnen angelangt war und stehen blieb.  
"Was macht ihr Beide denn für ernste Gesichter?" fragend schaute er erst zu  
seinem Bruder, dann zu Nakago, der ihn scharf musterte.  
  
"Suboshi!" fing sein Bruder an. "Komm mit mir und lass uns hier fortgehen!"  
"Was? Aber wieso? Ich verstehe nicht??? ..." gab Suboshi verwundert zur Antwort  
und sah mit fragendem Blick zu seinem Bruder.  
Wieder sah Amiboshi hasserfüllt zu Nakago und meinte dann schließlich:  
"O.K.! Lassen wir ihn die Wahl treffen! Soll er sich für einen von uns  
entscheiden!"   
Damit drehte er sich zu seinem Bruder um, umarmte ihn und flüsterte ihm ins  
Ohr:  
"Bitte, ... bitte komm mit mir ... Suboshi!"  
  
Verwundert drückte Suboshi seinen Bruder etwas von sich und sah ihn ernst an.  
"Warum? Warum sollte ich hier fortgehen? Wir haben endlich die Hüterin und  
andere Seiryuu Seishi gefunden. Wir haben so lange nach ihnen gesucht und nun  
... nun willst du gehen?"  
Kleinlaut gab Amiboshi von sich:  
"...ich weiß, aber ..." dabei wurde flüchtig zu Nakago gesehen und wusste in  
diesem Moment genau, dass er bereits verloren hatte. Er kannte seinen Bruder zu  
gut, um zu wissen, dass dieser umbedingt ihr Ziel verfolgen und sich den Seiryuu  
anschließen wollte. Es hatte also gar keinen Zweck zu versuchen seinen Bruder  
umzustimmen.  
Ergeben seufzte dieser auf.  
"...naja, dann werde ich mich mal wieder auf den Weg zurück zu den Suzakus  
machen, bevor sie von meinem Verschwinden etwas mitbekommen." und schon drehte  
er sich ohne sich auch nur noch einmal umzublicken um und wollte schon gehen,  
als ihm Suboshi nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Nakago folgte.  
  
"Warte doch mal!" Eilig kam er hinter seinem Bruder hergerannt.  
"Was ist denn bloss mit dir los?" fragte er seinen bedrückten Bruder und legte  
beschützend seinen Arm um dessen Schulter und zog ihn etwas näher an sich.  
Sichtlich genoss dieser die Berührung seines Broth und schien sich an ihn zu  
schmiegen.  
Aber innerlich quälte ihn Nakagos Satz. Immer wieder wiederholte und hallte er  
sich in seinem Kopf. Im Gegensatz zu DIR, hat er die Seiryuu nicht verraten  
...   
Amiboshi musste sich die Tränen verkneifen, machte sich selbst Vorwürfe. Mit  
Sicherheit hatte er es nicht beabsichtigt gehabt, sich in die Hüterin des Suzaku  
zu verlieben, doch es war so einfach passiert. Kaum merklich hatte sie sich in  
sein Herz eingeschlichen, obwohl er dies eigentlich gar nicht wollte.  
"Ach Suboshi ..." seufzte er dann auf und sah seinen Bruder unschlüssig an.  
Angst und Unsicherheit spiegelten sich in seinen Augen wieder.  
Schließlich nahm er seine ganze Mut zusammen und meinte dann mit brüchiger  
Stimme:  
"...ich muss dir was ganz wichtiges sagen! Ich ... ich ... kann ... kann einfach  
nicht mehr gegen die ... Suzakus kämpfen. Ich ... sie ... sie sind alle so  
freundlich und ich ... ich ... habe mich ... mich in ... in ... ihre Hüterin  
..." kurz musste er schlucken, nahm dann aber seine ganze Mut zusammen, denn er  
musste es seinem Bruder sagen.  
"...verliebt! Bitte, bitte nimm mir das nicht übel" Mit einem flehenden Blick  
sah er zu Suboshi, diesem stand sichtilich der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben -  
stand stocksteif, bewegte sich nicht. Ungläubig wurde er nun von ihm angesehen.  
"DAS ist nicht wahr!" schrie er verzweifelt.  
"Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!!!"  
Amiboshi sah nur verlegen zu Boden und flüsterte:  
"...es tut mir so leid!"  
Tränen liefen nun über seine Wangen.  
"Suboshi! Ich ... ich will dich nicht verlieren, aber ich werde zurück kehren!  
Ich muss noch einige Sachen dort klären, bevor ich verschwinden kann."  
Nach einer ewigen Stille meinte nun Suboshi mit einem sehr verächtlichen Ton:  
"...ich habe dir vertraut! DIR ... meinem Bruder, aber sogar du verrätst mich!"  
Nun konnte sich selbst Suboshi nicht mehr beherrschen und es traten silbrig  
glänzende Tränen zum Vorschein.  
Dieser Satz brannte sich in Amiboshis Gedächtnis ein und es tat ihm bereits  
leid, es auch nur erwähnt zu haben. Er wusste doch nur zu gut, wie sehr sein  
Bruder an ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit litt.  
"...Suboshi!" man konnte Amiboshi kaum vernehmen.  
Der gemeinte warf noch einen letzten wütenden, aber auch unendlich traurigen,  
herzzerreißenden Blick zu seinem Bruder, drehte sich um und rannte so schnell er  
konnte von ihm fort. Einfach fort, wollte ihn in diesem Moment nicht wieder  
sehen, konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte.  
  
  
Mit einem lauten Schluchzen schloss er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und ließ sich  
kraftlos auf das frisch gemachte Bett fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen.  
(Anm.d.A.: ich denke, dass er zu dieser Zeit im Palast des Kaiser haust! *gg*  
^^)  
"...das ist so unfair! Warum tust du das?" sagte er immer wieder vor sich hin  
und richtete sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf und starrte die leere weiße Wand  
direkt vor ihm an, sah dort in Gedanken seinen Bruder.  
Dies allein genügte, um wieder diese nervigen, nassen Tränen hervortreten zu  
lassen und er wimmerte leise vor sich hin, bemerkte auch nicht, wie sich ganz  
langsam und leise die Tür öffnete und eine große Gestalt das Zimmer betrat.  
  
Sichtlich geschockt über das Bild, das sich in diesem Moment Nakago bot, ließ  
ihn überrascht innehalten. Eigentlich wollte er mit dem 15-jährigen ihr weiteres  
Vorgehen gegen die Suzakus planen, doch schien es besser zu sein, dies zu  
verschieben.  
Eine ganze Weile beobachtete er den Jüngeren, wusste nicht, wie er sich nun  
verhalten sollte. So kannte er diesen hitzköpfigen Jungen gar nicht und dies  
brachte ihn vollkommen aus dem Konzept.  
Er selbst, hatte erst vor kurzem selbst bemerkt, dass er ein gewisses Vertrauen  
zu diesem "Kind" aufgebaut hatte und ihn sehr gerne mochte, auch wenn er dies  
nie zugeben würde.  
Aber er konnte es nicht verkraften, den sonst so vitalen 15-Jährigen so  
niedergeschlagen zu sehen und schlich sich ganz leise näher an den auf dem Bett  
Sitzenden heran.  
Direkt hinter ihm blieb er stehen. Normalerweise hätte der Jüngling ihn sicher  
schon längst bemerkt und erst jetzt viel ihm das leise unterdrückte Schluchzen  
auf.  
Mit gesenktem Kopf saß Suboshi direkt vor ihm, wirkte in diesem Moment  
vollkommen verletztlich und zerbrechlich.  
Wie von selbst musste Nakago einfach seine Hand ausstrecken und legte sie sanft  
auf die Schulter des Jüngeren. Unter dieser Berührung zuckte Suboshi reflexartig  
zusammen und drehte sich sofort zu dem Älteren blitzartig um und sah ihm mit  
gläßrigen Augen in die des Blonden.  
Überrascht und zugleich verschämt schaute er in das Blau, das ihm besorgt  
entgegenblickte und Nakago versträrkte seinen Griff auf Suboshis Schulter und  
ein kurzes aufmunterntes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und einer der Wachen betrat den Raum.  
"Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber könnten Sie sich bitte so schnell wie es  
Ihnen nur möglich ist sich zur Hüterin begeben?!? Sie wünscht Euch zu sehen."  
meinte er an Nakago gewandt.  
"Immer im falschen Moment!" grummelte der blonde Seishi vor sich hin, als er aus  
dem Zimmer verschwand.  
Verwirrt sah Suboshi ihm noch hinterher.  
"Kann das wirklich sein? Hat er mich tatsächlich angelächelt? Das kann ich  
einfach nicht glauben! Er lächelt doch sonst nie oder fand er meinen Anblick  
einfach nur lächerlich?" ging es ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Noch lange saß der Zwilling einfach nur bewegungslos und dachte noch einmal in  
Ruhe genau über alles nach. Dabei blieben seine Gedanken immer wieder an Nakago  
hängen, aber warum?  
Er wusste es nicht, nur eins: dieses Lächeln hatte es ihm angetan!  
Nakago war nicht der Typ, der jedem x-beliebigen ein Lächeln schenkte, das  
wusste der hellbraune Junge nur zu gut.  
Doch im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Menschen verstand er sich mit dem ernsten,  
blonden Schönling, bestens.  
Kurz leuchteten seine Augen bei diesem Gedanken auf. ER war tatsächlich der  
Einzige, mit dem Nakago so ungezwungen und frei aus sich heraus zu reden  
schien.  
Eine gewisse Röte zierte ihn nun und seine Tränen waren mitlereile getrocknet.  
"Komisch! Was sind das bloß für Gefühle, die ich habe?" dachte sich Suboshi.  
Zwar kannte er so ähnliche Gefühle - es gab nämlich nur eine Person, seinen  
Bruder! Doch diese Gefühle waren anders - er konnte sie nicht richtig einordnen.  
Konnte es etwa Liebe sein?  
Schnell schüttelte er seinen Kopf um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben, doch er  
blieb.  
Traurig flüsterte er vor sich hin:  
"Was ist eigentlich Liebe?"  
Nur zu oft hatte er die schmerzhafte Erfahrung machen müssen, von denen, die er  
liebt(e), verletzt worden zu sein.  
Aber vielleich konnte ihn ja Nakago verstehen, wies ihn nicht zurück.  
So alleine Suboshi im Moment war, so sehr sehnte er sich aber auch nach Liebe,  
Verständnis und ... Zärtlichkeit.  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen stand er auf, wischte sich noch ein letztes Mal über die  
noch leicht geröteten Augen und ließ dann seine Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins  
Schloss fallen. (Anm. d. A.: Des hallt sicher schön in diesem Palast *gg* ^_^)  
Wenig später stand er etwas unentschlossen vor Nakagos geschlossener Tür und  
trat nervös von einem Fuss auf den Anderen.  
"Was mach ich, wenn er noch immer bei Yui ist? Dann bin ich umsonst hier!"  
Schon wollte er gehen, als er sich urplötzlich wieder umdrehte und unüberlegt  
ins Zimmer hineinstürmte. (Anm. d. A.: Hitzkopf halt *gg* ^_^)  
Völlig perplex und überrumpelt schaute ihm ein blonder Seishi mit blauen Augen  
verwundert entgecken und gab ein (in Suboshi´s Ohr) besorgtes "Was ist los?  
Alles in Ordnung?" von sich.  
Entschlossen eilte Suboshi regelrecht stumm zu Nakago, blieb direkt vor ihm  
stehn und blickte mit Hundeaugen in die von seinem Gegenüber - nur ganz kurz,  
stellte sich dann auf Zehenspitzen, streckte sich und gab schließlich Nakago  
einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund (Anm.d.A.: es ist halt nicht leicht, lange auf  
den Zehenspitzen zu stehen, wenn man nicht festgehalten wird!!! *gg* ^_^)  
  
Nakago verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Das konnte doch nur ein Traum sein! Hatte  
Suboshi dies nun wirklich getan?   
Eigentlich wollte er den "Kleinen" zurückweisen, doch in seinem Inneren wollte  
er eher das Gegenteil und ehe er sich versah, hatte er nach Suboshi gegriffen  
und zog ihn näher an sich - zwar bestimmend, jedoch nicht brutal, nein! Eher  
zärtlich und mit viel Gefühl ...  
  
Ende!!!  
  
Ja, ich weiß! Es ist fies an so einer Stelle aufzuhören, aber vielleicht gibt es  
ja noch eine Fortsetzung! Bin sowieso erst einmal gespannt, wie dieses Pairing  
überhaupt ankommt!?!  
Ich selbst habe noch nie eine FF gesehen (geschweige denn gelesen), in dem  
dieses Pairing vorkam! Ihr?  
Würde mich wahnsinnig über Kommentare von euch freuen und wüsste gerne, ob es  
sich überhaupt lohnt, eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben!?!  
  
  
Mone-chan 


End file.
